heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Niles (FE)
Niles (Zero in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation Routes. Involvement Fire Emblem Fates During his childhood, his father abandoned his mother and she eventually left Niles behind. Eventually, Niles joined a gang of street thieves and they became his family. During his time, he participated in many heists. One of his heists involved invading Peri's family mansion for a "killer doll" her family was rumored to have. Niles eventually realizes that Peri was the "killer doll" during his supports with her. In his last heist, the gang decided to raid the Nohrian palace, but were almost instantly caught. Looking to save themselves, the gang used him as a scapegoat. It was Prince Leo who found him and, Niles, knowing that he had nothing left, begged him to kill him. However, Leo saw worth in Niles and instantly made him his retainer. Since then, he has sworn loyalty to Leo and has abandoned his criminal ways. If he achieves an S-Support with a female character, he will have a daughter named Nina. He will also be the father of male Kana if he marries the female Avatar and Shigure if he marries Azura. Niles' eyepatch apparently covers a completely empty eye socket. The skinship quotes with the Avatar have him explain that he lost his eye as a child, at the hands of another criminal. Birthright Niles accompanies Leo and Odin to the Woods of the Forlorn to stop the Hoshidan army's advance into the Nohr Kingdom. They are defeated by the Hoshidan forces, but the Avatar spares their lives, allowing them to retreat. Later, as the Hoshidan army begins their invasion of Castle Krakenburg, Iago is killed by Leo, and Niles and Odin watch from the shadows as Leo talks to the Avatar and allows them to continue their invasion. Niles wonders why Leo did not try to stop the Hoshidan Army. Leo explains that they are the only means to defeat King Garon and either way, something big would happen very soon. Conquest Leo, worried for the Avatar's well being on their quest to quell the Ice Tribe rebellion, sends Niles and Odin to help. After assisting them on their assignment, Leo orders Niles and Odin to continue to help the Avatar with their cause until he can join them after he finishes his own tasks for King Garon. Revelations Niles first appears at the start of Chapter 17 where he follows Leo with his decision to join the Avatar's cause. Should Niles achieve an S-Support with the male Avatar, it is noted in their epilogue that they eventually adopt two children to become heirs to the throne. Meeting Nina After marriage to a female army member, he eventually becomes the father of a young girl named Nina. Like most of the other married members of the army, he sends his daughter to the Deeprealms for her safety. However, his lack of visits turned her into a thief as a means to support herself and to rebel against her father's wishes. One day, hearing of an impending heist of a wealthy Nohrian man, Niles and the army decides to help the man. Immediately, Niles manages to capture one of the thieves who turns out to be Nina, helping a gang who is stealing from the rich to help the poor. Niles admonishes her for joining the thieves, but she manages to escape his grasp and returns to helping out the bandits. After successfully defeating the thieves, Niles talks to his daughter once more, apologizing for leaving her in the Deeprealms by herself as he did it for her safety, but did not realize she would feel abandoned. While he offers to let her go, he makes her join the army in exchange, an offer she initially is against, but after seeing the ways the army can fulfill her wicked fantasies, she finds some worth in joining. Killed Victims *Countless Hoshido Soldiers *Countless Faceless Allies In Conquest *Avatar *Leo *Odin *Camilla *Elise *Charlotte *Peri *Arthur *Azura *Felicia *Mozu *Beruka *Effie *Selena *Nyx *Xander *Kana *Shigure In Revelations *Avatar *Leo *Odin *Camilla *Elise *Charlotte *Peri *Arthur *Azura *Felicia *Mozu *Beruka *Effie *Selena *Nyx *Xander *Kana *Shigure *Oboro *Subaki *Setsuna Appearances *Fire Emblem Fates **Birthright **Conquest **Revelations *Fire Emblem Heroes Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates Characters Category:White Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Criminal Category:Thieves Category:Nohr Retainers Category:Love Interest Category:Married Category:LGBT Category:Fire Emblem - Birthright Category:Fire Emblem - Conquest Category:Fire Emblem - Revelations Category:Fire Emblem Playable Characters Category:Alive Category:Hoshido-Nohr War Participants Category:Fire Emblem Fates Playable Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Playable Characters